Styli are popular input devices for touch screen computing devices such as laptop computing devices, tablet computing devices, and smartphones. Styli are sold in a variety of different shapes and sizes.
One known stylus securing device is integrated with a touch screen computing device. This known stylus securing device typically includes a channel or chamber defined in the housing of the touch screen computing device. The channel or chamber is sized to secure a stylus having a particular size and shape and a substantially constant diameter within the channel or chamber via an interference or press fit. This known stylus storing device is thus not usable to store styli of varying shapes and sizes or styli having varied diameters.
Another known stylus storing device is attachable to the case or cover for a touch screen computing device. This known stylus storing device typically secures a stylus by applying pressure to opposing sides of the stylus to hold the stylus in place. This known stylus storing device is typically configured to secure a stylus having a particular size and a substantially constant diameter. This known stylus storing device is thus not usable to store styli of varying sizes and shapes or styli having varied diameters.
A need thus exists for an apparatus for storing styli and other objects, such as pens and pencils, of varying sizes and shapes and having varied diameters.